backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pros
The pros in the Backyard Sports Series are based on real players in real life Backyard Football 1999 Barry Sanders RB (Detroit Lions) Brett Favre QB (Green Bay Packers) Dan Marino QB (Miami Dolphins) Jerry Rice WR (San Francisco 49ers) John Elway QB (Denver Broncos) Randall Cunningham QB (Minnesota Vikings) Steve Young QB (San Francisco 49ers) Drew Bledsoe QB (New England Patriots) Backyard Baseball 2001 Cal Ripken Jr. 3B (Baltimore Orioles) Nomar Garciaparra SS (Boston Red Sox) Derek Jeter SS (New York Yankees) Jose Canseco DH (Tampa Bay Devil Rays) Raul Mondesi RF (Toronto Blue Jays) Frank Thomas DH (Chicago White Sox) Kenny Lofton CF (Cleveland Indians) Juan Gonzalez RF (Detroit Tigers) Carlos Beltran CF (Kansas City Royals) Marty Cordova UT/LF (Minnesota Twins) Mo Vaughn 1B (Anaheim Angels) Jason Giambi 1B (Oakland Athletics) Ivan Rodriguez C (Texas Rangers) Alex Rodriguez SS (Seattle Mariners) Chipper Jones 3B (Atlanta Braves) Alex Gonzalez SS (Florida Marlins) Vladimir Guerrero RF (Montreal Expos) Mike Piazza C (New York Mets) Curt Schilling P (Philadelphia Phillies) Sammy Sosa RF (Chicago Cubs) Ken Griffey Jr. CF (Cincinnati Reds) Barry Larkin SS (Cincinnati Reds) Jeff Bagwell 1B (Houston Astros) Jeromy Burnitz RF (Milwaukee Brewers) Jason Kendall C (Pittsburgh Pirates) Mark McGwire 1B (St. Louis Cardinals) Randy Johnson P (Arizona Diamondbacks) Larry Walker RF (Colorado Rockies) Shawn Green RF (Los Angeles Dodgers) Tony Gwynn RF (San Diego Padres) Barry Bonds LF (San Francisco Giants) Backyard Hockey 2002 Joe Thornton (Boston Bruins) Mike Modano (Dallas Stars) Jaromir Jagr (Washington Capitals) Joe Sakic (Colorado Avalanche) Steve Yzerman (Detroit Red Wings) Jarome Iginla (Calgary Flames) Paul Kariya (Anaheim Mighty Ducks) Brian Leetch (New York Rangers) Curtis Joseph (Detroit Red Wings) Martin Brodeur (New Jersey Devils) Backyard Baseball 2003 Derek Jeter SS (New York Yankees) Mike Piazza C (New York Mets) Ken Griffey Jr. CF (Cincinnati Reds) Sammy Sosa (Chicago Cubs) Jim Thome (Cleveland Indians) Albert Pujols 1B (St. Louis Cardinals) Ichiro (Seattle Mariners) Randy Johnson P (Arizona Diamondbacks) Jason Giambi (New York Yankees) Shawn Green (Los Angeles Dodgers) Nomar Garciaparra SS (Boston Red Sox) Tim Hudson P (Oakland Athletics) Carlos Beltran CF (Kansas City Royals) Phil Nevin (San Diego Padres) Alex Rodriguez SS (Texas Rangers) Brad Radke (Minnesota Twins) Vladimir Gurerrero (Montreal Expos) Jeff Conine (Baltimore Orioles) Jimmy Rollins SS (Philadelphia Phillies) Cliff Floyd (Florida Marlins) Jason Kendall (Pittsburgh Pirates) Bobby Higginson (Detroit Tigers) Frank Thomas DH (Chicago White Sox) Troy Glaus (Anaheim Angels) Carlos Delgado (Toronto Blue Jays) Jeff Bagwell 1B (Houston Astros) Richie Sexson (Milwaukee Brewers) Barry Bonds (San Francisco Giants) Todd Helton (Colorado Rockies) Greg Vaughn (Tampa Bay Devil Rays) Chipper Jones 3B (Atlanta Braves) Backyard Soccer MLS Edition Marcelo Balboa (Colorado Rapids) Ronald Cerritos (San Jose Earthquakes) Brandi Chastain Henry Gutierrez (Miami Fusion) John Harkes (New England Revolution) Cobi Jones (LA Galaxy) Jason Kreis (Dallas Burn) Brian McBride (Colombus Crew) Tiffeny Milbrett Ben Olsen (D.C. United) Mike Petke (NY/NJ MetroStars) Preki (Kansas City Wizards) Briana Scurry Zach Thornton (Chicago Fire) Carlos Valderrama (Tampa Bay Mutiny) Backyard Hockey 2005 Alex Morozov (Pittsburgh Penguins) (Please confirm; if this is a mistake no harm, no foul.) Pavel Datsyuk (Detroit Red Wings) (Misspoke about Zetterberg - Please confirm; if this is a mistake no harm, no foul.) Rick Nash (Columbus Blue Jackets) Joe Thornton (Boston Bruins) Mats Sundin (Toronto Maple Leafs) Roman Cechmanek (Los Angeles Kings) Jaromir Jagr (New York Rangers) Ilya Kovalchuk (Atlanta Thrashers) Marian Gaborik (Minnesota Wild) Curtis Joseph (Toronto Maple Leafs) (Please confirm; if this is a mistake no harm, no foul.) Martin Brodeur (New Jersey Devils) Mike Modano (Dallas Stars) Markus Naslund (Vancouver Canucks) Backyard Basketball NBA Series Lisa Leslie (Los Angeles Sparks) Kevin Garnett (Minnesota Timberwolves) Dirk Nowitzki (Dallas Mavericks) Pau Gasol (Memphis Grizzlies) Paul Pierce (Boston Celtics) Ray Allen (Seattle Supersonics) Shaquille O'Neal (Los Angeles Lakers) Tim Duncan (San Antonio Spurs) Tracy McGrady (Orlando Magic) Vince Carter (Toronto Raptors) Yao Ming (Houston Rockets) Backyard Baseball 2005 Albert Pujols 1B (St. Louis Cardinals) (Not on GameCube version) Alex Rodriguez (New York Yankees) (Cover Athlete) (Texas Rangers - GameCube version) Alfonso Soriano (Texas Rangers) (Not on GameCube version) Barry Bonds (San Francisco Giants) (GameCube version only) Carlos Delgado (Toronto Blue Jays) (Not on GameCube version) Derek Jeter SS (New York Yankees) (Unlocked in BY Baseball 2005 by turning 2 double plays in one game in either Pick-up Game or Season Play mode) Dontrelle Willis (Florida Marlins) (Not on GameCube version) Eric Gagne (Los Angeles Dodgers) (Not on GameCube version) Greg Maddux (Chicago Cubs) (Not on GameCube version) (Unlocked in BY Baseball 2005 by achieving 20 Career Wins in Season Play) Ichiro (Seattle Mariners) Jim Thome (Philadelphia Phillies) Mike Piazza C (New York Mets) (Unlocked in BY Baseball 2005 by hitting a Grand Slam in Season Play) Nomar Garciaparra SS (Boston Red Sox) (Not on GameCube version) Pedro Martinez (Boston Red Sox) (Unlocked in BY Baseball 2005 by throwing a shutout in either Pick-up Game or Season Play mode) Randy Johnson P (Arizona Diamondbacks) (Unlocked in BY Baseball 2005 by achieving 75 strikeouts in Season Play) Sammy Sosa (Chicago Cubs) Shawn Green (Los Angeles Dodgers) (Unlocked in BY Baseball 2005 by achieving 60 Career Hits in Season Play)Category:Misc. Backyard Sports Info Category:Pros